Lien de sang
by Noan
Summary: Sasuke fait une étrange rencontre qui changera sa vie.... et celle de Naruto.


**Lien de Sang:**

**Disclamer: rien est à moi et croyez bien que je le regrette!!**

**Résumé: Sasuke fait une étrange rencontre qui changera sa vie... et celle de Naruto.**

**Paring: SasuxNaru.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Il était parti puis revenu. Et grâce à Naruto, il avait été lavé de la charge de trahison qui pesait sur lui.

N'avait-il pas tué Orochimaru?

Offert Madara Uchiha sur un plateau d'argent aux forces de Konoha?

Finit de détruire l'Akatsuki en appuyant la vengeance de Naruto?

Godaime-sama avait fini par accepter les arguments de son petit protégé ou était-ce parce que pour elle aussi sa vengeance avait été assouvie?

Toujours est-il qu'il était redevenu un shinobi de Konoha. Un membre apprécié des Anbus.

Et quand le lui permettait ses différentes missions, il prenait le plaisir de se balader la nuit dans la forêt qui bordé le village caché de la feuille.

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Bien que légèrement blessé lors de sa dernière mission, il avait fui l'hôpital pour sa balade favorite.

Etait-ce jusquement parce qu'il était blessé qu'il ne l'avait pas senti arriver?

Possible mais peu importait. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face à présent semblait plus forte et plus rapide que lui. Même le sharingan ne l'aida pas dans son combat contre elle.

Le genjutsu semblait totalement inefficace; le taijutsu ne l'écorchait même pas et ses autres tentatives ne firent que l'amuser.

Qui était-elle?!

Si elle avait été une kunochi de Konoha il l'aurait forcement reconnu, elles lui courraient toutes après, mais elle? Son visage ne lui disait rien et ses yeux luisant dans l'obscurité lui étaient totalement inconnu.

Il comprit hélas bien trop tard qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Sasuke, elle l'attrapa par derrière à une vitesse hallucinante qu'il ne put l'éviter.

Ce fut là qu'il comprit, quand elle murmura tout doucement quelques mots à son oreille avant qu'une douleur fulgurante au cou ne le fasse tomber à genoux.

Aussitôt elle disparut en riant alors qu'il haletait au sol, la main sur la blessure.

Lentement cette douleur s'estompa et il commença à se relever mais une souffrance insoutenable irradia tout son corps et il hurla en s'écroulant.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand il se réveilla. Il bougea prudemment et s'étonna de n'avoir mal nul part.

Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Rien en semblait avoir changer et pourtant tout lui semblait différent. Etait-ce du à son changement?

Probablement.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de hurler! Sa vie n'avat-elle pas été assez dure? N'avait-il pas déjà assez subi?

Non, il fallait encore qu'une vampire veuille se venger de la mort de Madara Uchiha!!

Une vampire... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement tué?

Sa vie avait été un enfer et sa mort serait pire encore...

Sasuke soupira lourdement...

Elle lui avait dit de trouver son calice sinon il mourrait.

Et bien il n'avait qu'à pas le chercher et il mettrait fin à ce nouveau supplice. Il eut une pensée pour ses amis, pour son sensei, pour Naruto...

Penser au blond lui arracha une grimace. Il avait tant fait pour le ramener, pour l'innocenter et tous ses efforts seraient récompensés par sa mort...

En attendant, il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il se redressa et rentra à Konoha.

Sakura lui tomba sur le dos à peine eut-il franchi les portes du village.

- Ca ne va pas de partir de l'hôpital comme ça!! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre et...

- T'es lourde Sakura, la coupa-t-il, agrémenté d'un regard noir.

Il était loin le temps où la jeune femme prenait peur face à sa mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous Sasuke! Lui annonça la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches. Tu rentres à l'hôpital avec moi.

- Non.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Tu es blessé et...

Sasuke grogna. S'il voulait la paix, il allait devoir lui faire entendre raison.

- Ecoute. Toi et tes subordonnés, vous avez fait des miracles, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr? On devrait peut-être...

- Non. J'en suis sûr. Ok? Et puis si ça ne va pas, je sais où te trouver, finit-il par lui dire avec un petit sourire.

Il eut l'effet escompter. Sakura fut rassurée et finalement le laissa en lui recommandant de ne pas trop en faire.

Il soupira...La jeune femme avait cessé de lui courir après, s'intéressant de plus en plus à un Naruto qui ne voyait rien mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être maternelle quand elle s'y mettait.

Mais s'il crut pouvoir rentrer chez lui, c'était sans compter sur le destin ( ou l'auteur, aller savoir...), ce fut Naruto qui vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il passait devant "chez Ichiraku".

- Alors dobe... J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait amoché pendant ta dernière mission, lui lança-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoilant les petites canines pointues qu'il arborait depuis qu'il contrôlait entièrement Kyuubi.

Sasuke aurait bien voulu lui répondre et l'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout du village mais une odeur à la fois alléchante et insupportable l'étreignit brusquement. Un parfum métallique qui colla à sa langue.

Naruto l'observa, surpris. En temps normal, Sasuke l'aurait envoyé balader, ils se seraient agressés verbalement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes tout en marchant jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent mais là, il n'avait aucune réaction. Inquiet, il se rapprocha.

L'odeur s'amplifia brusquement et Sasuke chercha frénétiquement autour de lui d'où elle pouvait provenir. Elle lui donnait à la fois envie de fuir et envie de goûter. Elle semblait l'appeler d'une voix doucereuse, dangereuse. Et quand il vit Naruto s'avancer, il fit le rapprochement. L'odeur le cernait, l'étreignait de plus en plus alors que la distance entre eux deux s'ameunuisait.

L'odeur venait de Naruto.

Celui-ci le vit écarquiller les yeux avant d'hurler:

- Va-t-en!! Ne m'approche pas!!

Et s'évaporer avant même que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Le jeune homme resta planter au milieu de la rue, le regard interrogatif des passants posés sur lui. Il finit par hausser les épaules et reprendre son chemin, ignorant superbement la pointe de tristesse que l'attitude de Sasuke avait provoqué dans son coeur.

Sasuke arriva chez lui, tremblant et à bout de souffle.

Il s'y enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Alors c'était ça, hein?, le supplice du calice?

Quand il avait compris que l'odeur qui lui tenaillait le ventre était celle du sang de Naruto, il avait cru se sentir mal mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il n'avait pas senti celui de Sakura qui lui avait fait péter un plomb.

Un calice...

Son calice...

Naruto...

Il ricana amèremement.

Comment allait-il pouvoir éviter Naruto jusqu'à que mort s'en suive?

Sa vie avait été un paradis à côté de ce qu'il allait vivre à présent...

Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point...

A partir de cet instant, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde fut un véritable supplice. Même la nuit, cette faim du sang de son meilleur ami lui tenaillait le ventre, le rendant colérique, agressif, presque à moitié fou...

Et si encore cela n'avait été que le sang mais il avait autre chose..; Une part du contrat que la vampire avait oublié de lui mentionner.

Il y avait pire...

Il y avait les hallucinations qui accompagnaient systématiquement sa faim.

Des hallucinations où Naruto se tordait sous lui alors que suçant son sang, il le prenait avidement et ce n'importe où, n'importe quand, se saoulant de ses gémissements rauques, l'enivrant bien plus que ce sang qu'il lui volait.

Et cela devenait une véritable torture quand il croisait l'objet de son violent désir. Lui, le maître des genjutsus se retrouvait pris dans son propre monde onirique.

A chaque fois, il avait réussi à s'en sortir avant que son corps n'ait eu le temps de se jeter sur Naruto et aussitôt il fuyait sa présence.

Aussi quand Godaime-sama lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en mission avec lui, il avait refusé net.

Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Naruto lui était malheureux dans son coin.

Si au début, il avait pris l'attitude de Sasuke pour une nouvelle lubie, aller savoir laquelle, il commençait à se sentir sérieusement blessé à le voir l'éviter comme s'il avait la peste. Il en avait parlé à Sakura, savoir si elle avait remarqué quelque chose mais elle n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel dans le comportement du jeune homme, au moins vis-à-vis d'elle.

Et son refus de faire une mission avec lui l'avait définitivement meurtri.

Tsunade-sama avait insisté lourdement sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de ses deux meilleurs élements sur cette mission et que les états d'âme de ses shinobis ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Ce fut donc dans une atmosphère lourde et un silence pesant que commança cette nouvelle mission.

Malgré le froid entre eux, Naruto essaya à plusieurs reprises d'engager une quelconque conversation avec son bînome mais rien n'y fit. Celui-ci ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'il était obligé de le faire. Le reste du temps, il l'ignorait.

Comment pouvait-il faire autrement d'ailleurs?

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils étaient ensemble 24h/24h et la faim de Sasuke menaçait de le rendre littéralement fou.

Il n'en dormait plus, son désir le tiraillait si fort que le sommeil ne venait plus et il s'éloignait de Naruto. Loin de lui, il pouvait garder un minimum de contrôle.

Mais celui-ci vola en éclat quand, après avoir récupéré le document qu'ils avaient ordre de ramener à Konaha, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc cernés par une quinzaine de shinobis aguéris.

Sasuke maudit cette faim qui l'obnibulait totalement. Il n'avait pas pu prévoir le guet-apens, tous ses sens littéralement tournés vers Naruto.

Le combat s'engagea.

Les armes volèrent en tous sens, écorchant les corps, faisant gicler le sang sous le nez insensible de Sasuke. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir étancher sa faim à un autre corps que celui de Naruto mais rien y faisait.

Il avait beau trancher, découper, meurtrir d'autres devant lui, la seul odeur qu'il sentait était celle de son coéquipier.

Et quand celle-ci explosa à ses narines, il sut que Naruto avait été blessé. La rage l'aveugla subitement.

Il donna un dernier coup de sabre au shinobi avec lequel il se battait et se précipita entre Naruto et son adversaire.

Une seule phrase tournait inlassablement dans son esprit.

_Personne ne touche à mon calice._

Il fit rempart de son corps et prit de plein fouet le sabre ennemi. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Naruto qui le regardait sans comprendre.

La flamme de la haine brilla dans les yeux azurés qui virèrent au orange en une seule seconde.

Les 4 shinobis ennemis qui restaient n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que Kyuubi les avaient détruits les un après les autres sans aucun état d'âme.

Aussitôt il se calma et revint vers son ami auprès duquel il s'agenouilla. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke haletait sous la douleur mais ce fut pire encore quand l'odeur du sang de Naruto l'atteignit.

- Naruto... souffla-t-il, à bout de force, va-t-en... s'il te plait...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la colère qui monta dans les veines du jeune homme.

- Mais t'es malade ma parole!! Je te laisserais pas ici!! Je te ramènerais de force s'il le faut..

- Tu ne comprends rien... lui répondit-il en fermant les yeux, laisse-moi mourir...Naruto...

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sasuke avait réouvert les yeux et ceux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. D'où venait les deux petites fentes noires qui avaient remplacées les pupilles de son ami?

- Sasuke... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il l'implorait de lui dire la vérité. Je t'en pris dis-moi!!

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux du jeune homme.

Le jeune vampire rendit les armes et se redressa légèrement. Du bout de la langue, il vint lécher le sang qui perlait sur la joue de son calice. Son ventre se contracta et une intense chaleur se déversa dans ses veines.

- Ton sang est chaud et sucré, Naruto-kun...

Celui-ci se tendit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sasuke ignora la question, continuant son manège, léchant ça et là, le sang qui coulait.

- Je t'avais dit de partir... Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Oh oui, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce sang qu'il se refusait depuis plus d'un mois, il se savait incapable de le laisser partir loin de lui. Naruto lui appartenait et le premier qu'il l'approcherait, il le tuerait.

Bien malgré lui, Naruto soupira

- Sasuke...

Celui-ci grogna en s'apercevant que les bessures commençaient à se refermer, le privant du liquide carmen.

D'une main, il agrippa les cheveux blond et tira en arrière, dévoilant le cou mordoré. Et sans laisser le temps à Naruto de protester, il planta ses canines dans la jugulaire tant convoitée.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu pouvoir demander des explications mais seul un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, envoyant comme une décharge électrique sur la peau du vampire.

Un instant, celui-ci songea à déchirer les vêtements noirs qui le gênaient mais il préférait attendre. Ce serait déjà suffisament difficile pour faire comprendre à Naruto ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

Il but lentement, par petites gorgées, se délectant de cette saveur étrange, à la fois amère et sucrée. Dans un soupir satisfait, il lappa une dernière fois la fraîche blessure. Il se lécha les lèvres, totalement repu et posa son reagrd sur Naruto.

Celui-ci avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par la perte de sang.

Sasuke sourit et le hissa sur son dos. Il faudrait quelques heures à Kyuubi pour palier au manque.

De nouveau en pleine forme et au maximum de ses nouvelles possibilités, Sasuke rejoignit le village caché de la feuille en un rien de temps.

Le plus discrètement possible, il ramena Naruto chez lui avant d'aller faire son rapport à l'Hokage.

Il lui donna le rouleau récupéré, lui annonça le nombre de morts chez l'ennemi et lui dit que Naruto serait probablement hors d'état de combattre pendant quelques jours, il avait épuisé bien trop de chakra.

Si Tsunade vit le mensonge, elle n'en dit rien et souhaita un prompte rétablissement au jeune shinobi.

Sasuke se sentit littéralement revivre alors que ces dernières semaines avaient été un véritable calvaire.

Il fut même aimable avec Sakura quand il la croisa, choquant probablement la jeune femme pour les 2 ou 3 prochaines semaines à venir puis retourna tranquillement chez lui pour attendre le réveil de son calice.

Celui-ci n'arriva qu'au milieu de la nuit.

Naruto s'éveilla d'un bond, le nom de Sasuke aux lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le concerné.

- Enfin réveillé?

Le jeune homme regarda partout autour de lui, surpris d'être de retour à Konoha et de ne pas être chez lui.

- Chuis où? Demanda-t-il, encore un peu endormi.

- Chez moi.

Son regard se posa alors sur Sasuke, tranquillement installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la lune éclairant faiblement les contours de son visage.

- Pourquoi?

La question surprit le jeune Uchiha.

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis, après un instant de réflexion, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il posa une main sur son cou.

La colère passa alors dans les iris azurés.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication...feula Naruto, les yeux plissés.

C'était évident qu'il serait en colère mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt le soir où il avait été mordu, la nécéssité de trouver son calice, la découverte que c'était lui le sien puis le supplice à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, la faim qui le taraudait sans cesse...

Naruto soupira...

Si donner son sang à Sasuke était le seul moyen de le garder près de lui, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, dit-il finalement, d'une voix calme.

Sasuke ricana.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais tout saisi.

- Hein?

- Ce sont des chaînes que je suis en train de te passer autour des poignets. Tu ne seras plus jamais libre. Il n'y aura plus que moi dans ta vie, personne d'autre. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je serais capable d'accepter de voir tes amis te tourner autour...

- Mais enfin je...

Le vampire bougea à une vitesse fulgurante et se retrouva assis derrière Naruto, le coupa dans ses protestatoins. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et le ramena tout contre lui. Il passa une langue sur sa nuque avant de murmurer doucement à son oreille:

- Il n'y a pas que la faim, il y a le désir, Naruto. Tu ne seras qu'à moi... Enfin, tu m'appartiens déjà. Ton sang coule dans mes veines...

Naruto frémit sous le souffle brûlant.

- Tues-moi Naruto avant que tu ne me haïsses...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

Est-ce que cela changeait vraiment beaucoup de choses dans sa relation avec Sasuke?

N'avait-il pas déjà choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour lui quand il avait décidé de lui courir après et de le ramener coûte que coûte à Konoha?

Et était-il prêt à le tuer, à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, à vivre sans lui tout simplement?

Il avait déjà choisi ses chaînes il y avait de cela déjà bien longtemps.

Il réouvrit les yeux, déterminé.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi?

L'espace d'une seconde, Sasuke ne comprit pas les paroles de son calice puis un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Tu regretteras ce choix Naruto.

Le jeune homme se tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

- A toi de ne pas me le faire regretter.

Sasuke n'eut le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux avant que Naruto ne l'embrasse. Ce fut doux et bref mais ce baiser allégea sensiblement l'atmosphère.

Naruto baissa la tête et la posa sur le torse du vampire.

- Quand dois-tu te nourrir à nouveau?

Le vampire nicha son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas faim.

- Bien, ça ne te dérange pas si j'en profite pour aller me doucher?

Sasuke acquiesça, le nez toujours enfoui dans la courte chevelure blonde.

Naruto se leva, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau maître. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi une image très nette de lui enchaîné aux pieds de Sasuke lui vint et lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Ce fut donc le corps quasiment brûlant qu'il entra dans la douche et soupira de bien-être quand l'eau tiède s'abattit rudement sur sa peau.

Il en avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul quand il sentit deux mains s'aventurer sur ses hanches. Il sursauta et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Sasuke le rattrapa de justesse et colla son corps nu contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Sasuke eut un sourire goguenard.

- Si tu veux éviter ce genre d'interruption, pense moins fort.

- Hein?

- On dirait que le lien de sang provoque aussi un lien mental et crois-moi, j'apprécie aussi de t'imaginer enchaîner à mes pieds...

Les joues de Naruto atteignirent de record de rougeur tandis que Sasuke le collait à présent contre le carrelage froid et dévorait méticuleusement la peau de son cou, arrachant des murmures de plaisir au jeune shinobi.

Ils s'unirent pour la première fois contre les carreaux glacés de la douche, aux milieux des soupirs et grognements de plaisirs.

Le lendemain, Tsunade les fit venir tous les deux.

Sakura lui avait parlé des inquiétudes de Naruto et elle-même s'inquiétait de l'attitude de Sasuke.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme lui fit par de son secret et de la place de Naruto dans celui-ci.

Elle les renvoya, ravie de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de problème au moins entre eux et réfléchit au moyen de ne pas provoquer la fureur du vampire en ce qui concernait son calice.

Elle trouva rapidement une solution et moins de deux semaines après la création du lien de sang, Tsunade-sama mariait Uzumaki Naruto à Uchiha Sasuke au grand damne de la gente féminine de Konoha.

* * *

**Kikoo**

**Ca fait un bail...!!**

**Pour toutes celles qui s'inquièteraient de savoir si je continues mes fics GW, no soucy !! Ce sera fait!!**

**En attendant, j'espère que cette 1ère fic Naruto vous aura plu !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


End file.
